1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of fabricating nano-dimensional structures, comprising: depositing at least one deformable material upon a substrate such that the material includes at least one portion; and creating an oxidizable layer located substantially adjacent to the deposited deformable material such that at least a portion of the oxidized portion of the oxidizable layer interacts with the at least one portion of the deformable material to apply a localized pressure upon the at least one portion of the deformable material.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior to the present invention, as set forth in general terms above and more specifically below, it is known, that industrial interest in materials having structural and functional features with nanoscale dimensions has been growing rapidly. Nano-structures have been fabricated by semiconductor processing techniques including patterning techniques such as photolithography, electron-beam lithography, ion-beam lithography, X-ray lithography, nano-imprint lithography, and the like. Other nano-structures have also been fabricated utilizing structures formed by self-ordering processes.
It is further known that such small objects require novel and specialized methods of fabrication and subsequent processing. One common task is localized encapsulation of conductors or sensing surfaces. With increasing complexity of nanostructures, it will be more and more difficult to insulate certain regions of the device, while leaving others intact or exposed to the environment. At present, the most common and direct approach to encapsulation is to mask the relevant part of the device and cover it with a protective (insulating) layer. However, this general approach is difficult to implement when coverage of the device areas adjacent to the area being insulated is undesirable because it may interfere with the device's operation. In such cases, very precise masking processes (alignment, deposition, etc.) are required, which would be difficult to achieve at the nanoscale level.
As an example, consider the edge of a 100 nm stack of 10 nm thick layers alternating between conducting and insulating layers. Such an edge would be very difficult, if not impossible, to insulate using the traditional mask and deposit approach, Without depositing material on the top face of the structure, which may be undesirable. Such a situation requires a localized means of encapsulation and protection of the conductive edges of the conductive layers. Consequently, a more advantageous nanostructure encapsulation system, then, would be provided if inexpensive and accurate methods of encapsulation could be developed.
With respect to specialized nano-fabrication techniques, the prior art employs a tip of an atomic force microscope to apply a localized pressure at the nanoscale level. While this method can be satisfactory for research purposes, it is not suitable for large-scale fabrication. This is due to the fact that this method is extremely slow and cannot be applied in parallel. Also, the applied force is limited by the mechanical hardness of the tip. Consequently, a further advantageous nano-fabrication technique would be provided if the efficiency of the technique were improved while avoiding the use of the atomic force microscope tip.
It is apparent from the above that there exists a need in the art for a nano-fabrication technique that is inexpensive, effective, and capable of applying a localized pressure. It is a purpose of this invention to fulfill this and other needs in the art in a manner more apparent to the skilled artisan once given the following disclosure.